


I saw your conversation you had with Oikawa last night.

by Hanamaki_chan



Series: Aoba Jousai Sick Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani asked everyone BUT Yahaba to help him, Kyoutani is so close to killing Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa made sure no one BUT Yahaba went, Sick Fic, Yahaba is Mr.blushy blush, because while he was riding his bike a rock was in front of him, he didn't see it, he has a ton of bruises and cuts, he hit it and he went flying off his bike, kyoutani just got hurt, no not because a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani was riding his bike, at night. There was a rock infront of him. It was big enough to make him crash but small enough for him to not be able to see in the dark. He was limping home and went into the bathroom. He had tons of cuts and he also had a huge bruise on his ribs. The next day, Kyoutani called the only people who could sorta trust at the time (his parents were away). So first he called Iwaizumi, then Hanamaki and Matsukawa, then Watari, and then Oikawa. He didn't bother calling Yahaba, he didn't want Yahaba to come over and see him in his state of weakness. Oikawa being the small jerkish person he is (don't kill me Oikawa fangirls plz) Oikawa forced Yahaba to go, so he could be called "a great captain, who helps his team In times of need!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw your conversation you had with Oikawa last night.

Kyoutani was biking home from practice. His parents were gone so, he could stay home in peace and have nothing bother him.

 _Nothing.. Wow.. That sounded nice.. Nothing but him and his dog.. Yes that is amaz--_  

While he was thinking to himself, he hadn't seen a rock that was infront of him. Big enough to make him crash, small enough to not be seen in the dark. Everything was going in slow motion for him. He then fell onto the ground with a big thud, with a skid. He winced a little as he was getting up. His forehead was bleeding a little, his arms were cut up, because some smaller rocks were also on the ground, and he now has a huge bruise forming on his ribs, and his face had rubbed on the ground so his cheek is stinging. He was kept whispering the same word, "fuck" as he tried walking home, with his bike. When he got home he slowly went to the bathroom to look at himself. He had a small gash on his forehead since his head had hit the side of the sidewalk, which thank god he didn't hit it hard. He took off his shirt and saw the huge bruise forming on his ribs. Either it was gonna get worse, or it would heal after. He tried touching it and winced, as he did his dog came into the bathroom to check up on his owner. Kyoutani saw his dog walk in and looked over at her.

"Ah, I'm fine, I just got in a small accident on my bike." He smiled at his dog and pets her. He check the rest of his small injuries. He had cuts on his arms. All together he had a bruise from him landing on path of the side of the sidewalk, a small gash on his head, cuts up and down his arms, and also his cheeks very red from them stinging and being slightly cut. He sighed.

"Guess I'm not gonna go to school tomorrow.. Or practice. Ugh that sucks." He grabbed a rag and washed away the blood from the cuts. He checked all over the house for any disinfecting cream, and band aids or bandages and he couldn't find any. Fuck, he was screwed. " _God damn it._ " 

He grabbed a few more rags and put them into the small gash on his head. He thinks he doesn't have to put it on his arms cause, they won't bleed much. Right? He sighed again. He would have to tell the team.. Then again that ass, Oikawa had added him into a group chat on Skype with everyone on the team.. Guess it's time to actually check that chat out. He grabbed his phone, checking the times, it was 9 P.M. Everyone would probably be awake? So he got onto Skype and found the chat. 

* * *

  **KyouKen-chan** : Okay first of all, who the  _fuck_ let Oikawa make the nicknames, and second of all i wont be at practice tomorrow, or at school.

 **Pretty Boy** : Ouch im hurt kyouken-chan!! (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞ Im the captain so i get to choose the nicknames!!~ !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 **The Handsome Ace** : Kyoutani why cant you come tomorrow? What happened??

 **Profiterole** : OOOOO Did mad dog get in a fight (૭ ఠ༬ఠ)૭

 **Eyebrows** : Oooohhh

 **Great Libero!** : ... The only one actually worrying here is Iwaizumi-san and me. Most likely why he doesn't respect you guys.

 **Pretty Boy** : *gasps* WATARI-KUN!! DONT CALL YOUR SENPAIS OUT ON SUCH THINGS LIKE THAT!!

 **KyouKen-chan** : He is right though. Reasons why Iwaizumi-san is the only one i really respect.

 **The** **Handsome Ace** : Okay but seriously Kyoutani what happened??

 **Great Libero!** : Yeah what is wrong?

 **KyouKen-chan** : It was dark out and i was riding my bike, then there was a rock infront of me that i didnt see, and it was big enough  for me to crash, and i did and i sorta flew off the bike, and now i have a small gash on my head, a lot of cuts on my arms, a huge bruise on my ribs, and my cheek is stinging because it rubbed against the ground when i slid across the rode.

 **Soon-to-be-captain** : Holy shit?? Did you take care of it?? You will get infections if you dont.

 **Profiterole** : Leave it to Yahaba to steal the light away from his senpais. 

 **Eyebrows** : Dasmn fast reply there, aaawww yahaba cares (◞ꈍ∇ꈍ)◞⋆**✚⃞

 **Soon-to-be-captain** : Well i have to don't i?? If im gonna become the captain i have to care about my teammates, especially the Ace. Right?

 **The Handsome Ace** : I am so glad you are gonna be a better captain then Shittykawa

 **Pretty Boy** : OUCH IWA-CHAN IM A GREAT CAPTAIN

 **The Handsome Ace** : Let us remember Junior High.

 **KyouKen-chan** : ?????? Oikawa almost hit his kouhai????? Like punch?????

 **Soon-to-to-captain** : UMmmm?? Oikawa-san?? 

 **Pretty Boy** : WE AGREED TO NEVER TALK OF THAT DAY!!!!

 **Profiterole** : Wasnt this supposed to be about kyuotani and how he is hurt

 **KyouKen-chan** : Stfu i wanna hear about this, Iwaizumi-san can you explain what had happened.

 **The Handsome Ace** : its more personal thing so I can't really 

 **Pretty Boy** : Thank you Iwa-chan

 **Profiteroles** : I agree with Iwaizumi though that, Yahaba will be a better captain

 **Eyebrows** : Same ^

 **KyouKen-chan:**  im going to sleep cause this bruise is being a bitch, night.

 **Pretty Boy** : Good! Now Yahaba-Kun guess what you are doing tomorrow!!!!

 **Soon-to-be-captain** : What am i doing..???

 **Pretty Boy** : SKIPPING SCHOOL TO TAKE CARE OF KYOUKEN-CHAN!!!!!!! o(≧∇≦o)

 **Soon-to-be-captain** : ?????? I can't i have important classes y'know my teacher will be pissed if i don't.

 **Pretty boy** : I'll deal with that don't worry!!~~ 

 **Soon-to-be-captain** : Fine... i dont know where he lives though, and he hates me 

 **Pretty Boy** : Iwa-chan will tell you!! Make sure to bring like stuff, like bandages, band aids, Disinfecting cream,  ~~~~~~~~~~condoms~~

 **Soon-to-be-captain** : OIKAWA-SAN NO STOP IWAIZUMI-SAN PLEASE DEAL WITH YOU BOYFRIEND.

  **The Handsome Ace** : SHITTYKAWA STOP CORRUPTING YOUR DAMN KOUHAI. BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS

 **Pretty Boy** : !! nO YAHABA-CHAN WHY MUST YOU DO THIS IM NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO WALK IF IWA-CHANS BEAT MY ASS !! ITS SO OBVIOUS THAT YOU LIKE KYOUKEN-CHAN AND HE LIKES YOU !!!!! YOU GUYS HAVE SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION!

 **Soon-to-be-captain** : DisGUSTING. I'm leaving gooDBye. 

* * *

 

That was no help at all for Kyoutani. He had left on a short note, but he didn't care if they were still talking he just put his phone on mute and set it down. He kept the rag on his head and sighed, looking over at his dog. 

"I think one of them will come over.. If they aren't afraid of me. Oh well.. I'll deal with it if no one does come." He yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Why did I have to do this?_ Yahaba thought. He was holding a bag that had a first aid in it for Kyoutani. He checked the small paper in his hand at street of the house. It was a crappy day outside, it looked like it was gonna rain. He groaned. "Oh yeah, I have to do this so I can become a good captain.. But why Kyoutani? Oikawa-San knows he hates me.. Does he?? Well if he does he won't let me in." Shigeru said out loud to himself. He stood infront of the door to Kyoutanis house. Yahaba knocked on the door, he heard barking. So he made a mental note to be prepared for any type of dog. 

He heard Kyoutani groan and unlock the door. He saw it open, and there Kyoutani was, with no shirt on. Yahaba's face went a light shade of pink.

Kentarou stared at Shigeru, "What do you want?"

"Oikawa-san said that i had to come here to check if you were okay, and to bring you some medical stuff, and that i had to help take care of you..." Yahaba looked at Kyoutani up and down. He saw the cuts on his arms and the small gash on his forehead. 

Kentarou huffed "...Of course Oikawa told you to. Oh whatever you can come in, hope you like dogs." 

Yahaba had a questioning look on his face but walked in after Kyoutani, closing the door behind him. He saw the dog, it was a big breed. It was fluffy and white and its eyes were two different colors, blue and green. That's not the point though he didn't come here to see the dog, he came here to help Kyoutani out, and help him heal.

"So, where are your... injuries?" Shigeru said with a questioning tone, because he didn't know if he should call it that. Kyoutani lifted his arm to show the bruisr on his ribs, which by the way looked horrible. Yahaba winced from just thinking how much that had to hurt.

"Then there is this small gash on my head..." Kyoutani pointed to it.

Shigeru gasped, "Did you clean it?? Here um.. go sit down somewhere.. make sure its somewhere you don't mind moving from for a long time.. i'll follow you."

"M'kay." Kentarou walked towards his room, Yahaba following behind him. When Yahaba saw the bathroom he told Kyoutani he was gonna get a wet rag to clean off any dry blood. So he did and he also went back into the kitchen to get two ice packs. He came back into Kyoutani's room. He had to sit by the side of Kyoutani. He first cleaned the small gash a bit, putting disinfecting cream on it and then wrapping his head with bandages.

* * *

 

It was weird, the person who had pushed him against a wall during a volleyball match, was taking care of him. Yahaba was close by his face, close enough to feel his breath that was minty, like he just chewed gum before he got here, while he was disinfecting his small wound on his head. While Yahaba was wrapping it, Kyoutani saw the way his tongue would slightly poke out while trying to concentrate. Kyoutani had to admit that was pretty damn cute. Kyoutani was blushing a little, crossing his arms, looking away from Yahaba. He didn't want Yahaba to see him like this at all. Kentarou didn't want to seem 'weak' in front of his crush. Yeah he secretly had a crush on Shigeru, but you know? It was secret? No one could have known. He never told anyone, except his dog, but dogs don't talk.

Yahaba tapped Kyoutanis arm, asking him silently to lift it so he could disinfect the cuts there. As he was putting the disinfecting cream on him, he kept staring up at Kyoutanis cheek.. Or lips? He couldn't tell. Kyoutani finally decided to say something.

"What're you lookin' at?" He sounded snappy, but he didn't mean to it just sorta came out that way.

"Well your cheek looks red like its stinging? Or is that you blushing?" Yahaba was harmlessly teasing him, he also had a snappy tone, since he thought Kentarou purposely had that tone.

"Tch," He clicked his tongue, "I ain't blushin'. But it is stinging. It had rubbed against the road a little." Kyoutani huffed as Shigeru tended to his cuts on his arms.

"Okay. Then we can-" Yahaba Yawned, "put an ice pack on it.." Shigeru was tired, because instead of sleeping he had stayed up late, god knows what he was doing.

Kyoutanis brows furrowed as he saw Yahaba yawning, "Are you tired?" Shigeru looked back up at Kentarou, with a confused facial expression. He actually sounded genuine. 

"Uh..Yeah I.. Guess I am?" Yahaba doesn't really know when he is tired, until he is passed out. He might not seem like it, but he usually stays up late most the time. 

"What do you mean, you guess you are. It's a yes or no question. If you were tired you should have just stayed home" Kyoutani was really sounding genuine, it was sorta just slipping out of him. He couldn't help it, he did care about Yahaba. 

Yahaba blushes lightly, he stuttered a bit and then spoke, "Well.. Why do you care?" 

Kyoutani opened his mouth to say something, then thought for a moment. He decided to say something, "Well like.. You are the soon to be captain and all, you should be getting proper rest. Now, why do you care? Hm? Cause you are here right now, and you didn't need to come. You could have just said no to Oikawa." 

Yahabas eyes widened a little and he gulps down the lump in his throat. "I-It's..I..erm.. Well you know. I have to help take care of my teammates.. I'm not shallow. And.. Erm uh.. I'd.. Like to get to know you more? Since I only see you at volleyball and we don't talk much.. And I'm able to talk to everyone else except you. Like you don't seem as mean here then you do at school." 

Kentarou raised an eyebrow, "Is that how you ask people out? I saw your conversation you had with Oikawa last night." 

As Yahaba was putting the ice pack on Kyoutanis cheek, he stopped. He heard what Kentarou said and his face immediately turned a crimson red. His eyes widening, he dropped the ice pack. He started babbling and stuttering. "W-well..Er um.. You see.. Like. I um. You know? I er?? Uhm.. Like?" 

"Shut up. You are being annoying. It was a simple yes or no question. If you were asking me out, I'll accept. You were one of the first people not intimidated by me, except Iwaizumi-San.. So like.. Of course I like you. Usually everyone is afraid of me." Kyoutani looked turned his face to the side, his face turning a light shade of pink. His face kept turning into darker shades as he realized what he had said.

Yahaba blinked, once. Twice. Three times until he almost screamed. "What?! Wait, no no! I mean! Yes!! But like??! What!? I don't believe this??! I mean like?! I!" He kept babbling non-stop and it was really annoying Kentarou, like yeah he liked him but it was annoying. 

"Didn't I say shut up. It's really annoying.." Kyoutani had to let this situation sink in. He wasn't fully processing it. It would take a while for him to be able to process this. 

"Ok. Ok. Ok. So I, Shigeru Yahaba. Am dating Kentarou Kyoutani. Ok. Ok. Let me process this. Oh my god. This is crazy. What the hell. Holy shit. " Yahaba wouldn't stop talking, that's it. Kyoutani couldn't take it anymore. Kentarou huffed as he sat up. 

"I told you to shut up, two times and that's it." Kyoutani grabbed Shigeru by the collar of his shirt. 

"W-what the hell Kyoutan-" 

He was cut off by a kiss, Kentarou needed him to shut up. It was giving him a headache. This was the only way that he could shut him up, well there were other ways. Like punching him could be one, but that would be rude and ruin the moment. As the kiss happened, for the third time today Shigerus eyes were wide, but soon his eyes had closed, melting into the kiss. Shigerus mouth had been open when Kyoutani kissed him. So he slowly slid his tongue into his mouth, he was a great kisser for it being his first time kissing someone. He was too caught up in the kiss. Kentarou opened his eyes, at the sight of his now-boyfriend whos face was lewd. Kyoutani pulled away for a breath of air. Yahaba was panting. 

"Holy shit. That.. That was. Amazing." Yahaba managed to say. 

"I told you to shut up.. And you didn't."

"Well maybe I shouldn't shut up more so I can get kissed like that often." Shigeru smirked a little.

"No."

* * *

 

The next day, they went hand in hand to school. Oikawa saw this and immediately started asking questions. Kyoutani just rolled his eyes, and Yahaba answered to each one of them proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever cause I procrastinate a lot... Whoops AaHAHAHAHAA I really regret making this series :(


End file.
